1. Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to an LCD device in which the light-guiding plate is prevented from moving to one side.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, an LCD device includes an LCD panel having lower and upper glass substrates, and liquid crystal injected between the upper and lower substrates; a polarizing plate for polarizing light to lower and upper surfaces of the LCD panel; and a light source and a light-guiding plate for uniformly providing light to the LCD panel. At this time, the LCD panel displays a desired image by switching liquid crystal cells according to a video signal inputted from the external. The LCD device has the advantageous characteristics such as lightness in weight, thin profile, and low power consumption.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of an LCD device 10.
As shown in FIG. 1, unlike a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube), the LCD device 10 does not emit light in itself. Thus, the LCD device 10 requires an additional light source. The LCD device 10 includes an LCD panel 11 for displaying an image, and a backlight 12 for providing light to the LCD panel 11. Herein, the LCD panel 11 and the backlight 12 are supported with a support frame like a support main 13 and a top case 20. The top case 20 of a metal material is covered along an upper edge of the LCD panel 11, and lower and side parts of the LCD panel 11 are supported by the support main 13. Also, the support main 13 is formed of a plastic material, and the backlight 12 and the LCD panel 11 are received into the inside of the support main 13.
At this time, the backlight 12 is comprised of a reflective plate 12a, a light-guiding plate 12b, a diffusion sheet 12c, a first prism sheet 12d, a second prism sheet 12e, and a protective sheet 12f, to be sequentially received into the inside of the support main 13. Also, a lamp 25 of emitting light is provided in shape of a linear type or “L” along the side of the support main 13.
The lamp 25 is provided along the side of the support main 13 by a lamp housing (not shown), and the side of the light-guiding plate 12b is opposite to the lamp 25. At this time, the lamp housing protects the lamp 25, and concentrates the light emitted from the lamp 25 into the side of the light-guiding plate 12b. 
The light emitted from the lamp 25 is incident on the side of the light-guiding plate 12b, and is uniformly emitted to the upper surface of the light-guiding plate 12b toward the LCD panel 11. Accordingly, the LCD panel 11 controls the light being uniformly guided from the light-guiding plate 12b according to unit pixel regions, and displays the desired image.
The LCD panel 11 is comprised of a lower substrate having a thin film transistor array and an upper substrate having a color filter array, the lower and upper substrates being bonded to each other at a predetermined interval therebetween, and a liquid crystal layer formed in a space between the bonded two substrates. Then, lower and upper polarizing plates 11b and 11a are respectively formed on lower and upper surfaces of the LCD panel 11. In addition, TCPs 31 (Tape Carrier Package) are provided on the lower substrate, and are electrically connected with a PCB (Printed Circuit Board, not shown) having a driving circuit for driving the LCD panel 11.
FIG. 2 is a plane view for explaining the light-guiding plate provided on the support main according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 2, the light-guiding plate 12b is provided on the support main 13, and the lamp 25 is provided on the support main 13 along one side of the light-guiding plate 12b. As the power is supplied to the lamp 25, the lamp 25 emits light and heat. Also, the heat generated from the lamp 25 effects the light-guiding plate 12b, so that the light-guiding plate 12b may expand due to the heat of the lamp 25.
Accordingly, the light-guiding plate 12b may expand due to the heat generated from the lamp 25, whereby the light-guiding plate 12b of the support main 13 may bend. As a result, it is impossible to provide the uniform light to the LCD panel 11.
To solve this problem, the size of the light-guiding plate 12b is controlled to have a minute space 5 between the light-guiding plate 12b and the support main 13 at all directions. At this time, the minute space 5 has a width of approx. 0.3 mm. Thus, even though the light-guiding plate 12b expands, it is possible to prevent the damage of the light-guiding plate 12b. 
However, the related art LCD device has the following disadvantages.
First, since the LCD device is generally used for a monitor and a television, the LCD device displays the image in the standing state. As a result, the light-guiding plate may move to one side. If the light-guiding plate is moved toward the lamp, and then is adjacent to or in contact with the lamp, the light-guiding plate may be overheated and damaged.
Furthermore, in case the light-guiding plate leans to one side due to external force, one side of the light-guiding plate is slantingly received into the support main. In this state, if the light-guiding plate expands due to the heat of the lamp, the light-guiding plate may not be received into the minute space.